<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled One Shot Requests a la Doom(ed Ships) by DoomedShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308488">Tangled One Shot Requests a la Doom(ed Ships)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedShips/pseuds/DoomedShips'>DoomedShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Restraints, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedShips/pseuds/DoomedShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well - I feel like there is another way to do this, but this is what I figured out! Haha. Each request can be its own chapter :)</p><p> </p><p>Status: Closed, via lack of inspiration die (why, yes, I am a D&amp;D nerd, thanks for asking!)<br/>Fear not - I will still complete the remaining requests!</p><p> </p><p>Will likely be able to fill 1 or 2 per month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel/Varian, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Ruddiger &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dems Da Rules!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read for rules and things you need to know before you request!</p><p>Keep an eye on this page for updates as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh hi hello friends!</p><p>As promised, here is a little treat for my readers and, of course, <span class="u">commenters on my other work!</span></p><p> </p><p>The request page! <em>TA-DAAAAA!</em></p><p> </p><p>The line I have clearly drawn for myself right now, aka things I am not willing to write, is incest (Varian x Quirin, Rapunzel x Frederick or Ariana, etc.).</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>One-shots only, please!</strong></em></span> I am still working on completing a series right now, peeps! I can’t commit to more at this point 😂 (as most of you probably know)</p><p> </p><p>I am willing to do most ships -  straight, gay, trans, poly, you name it! While I don't have a ton of experience with writing yet, I have read a fair amount of fic and will do my best to satisfy &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>For your requests, I shall need some additional info as I am starting out! This may change when I get more used to it; also, I am happy to just create based on pairings if that is what you want 😊</p><p><strong>1) Pairing</strong> <br/><strong>2) What sort of piece you'd like </strong>(ie. Fluff, Smut, Angst, Friendship etc.) (Also include ratings if you are wanting something - heavier, ie. Explicit, Non-Con Elements, etc.)</p><p><strong>3) Preferred point of view!</strong> (Specific character, narrator, split perspective like in Allure?)</p><p><strong>*4) Timeline (if in Canon, or specify)</strong><br/><strong>*5) Specific ideas you'd like incorporated</strong> (Please bear in mind I have not done this before! I will try my best, of course, but I may not be able to incorporate a ton. Remember - I am creating content for free right now, friends! Be easy with me &lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>*these are just extras if you want specific things. Not necessary.</p><p> </p><p>We are starting out at <span class="u"><strong>ONE REQUEST PER PERSON</strong></span>. <em>Respect this rule.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Comment on THIS CHAPTER ONLY with your request</strong>; I may not find it otherwise. You are, of course, welcome to comment kindly on other chapters if you enjoyed them!</p><p> </p><p>And, finally, <span class="u">I reserve the right to refuse any request</span> (this is mostly a disclaimer, don't worry)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am open and willing to try out non-con/dub-con elements in your suggestions if I am comfortable with it. This means - as with all works... <span class="u"><strong>MODERATE YOUR OWN EXPERIENCE CAREFULLY!</strong></span> I shall put <span class="u">warnings when necessary in Chapter Notes</span> - but just - be careful with yourself, please.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annnnd with that - <em>*drum roll please*</em> HEEEERE WEEEE GOOOOO!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>UPDATE:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I am a little unhappy that I need to post this in the rules.</p><p>THIS IS A JUDGEMENT FREE ZONE. I’ve had to moderate comments about other people’s ships/ideas, and I am really not okay with that. If you don’t like it, don’t read it - it’s as simple as that.</p><p>For the future, if someone decides to do this and has an active request, it will be deleted.</p><p>I would really like to keep this request page open (even though I’m going through them slowly) so please respect this rule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Modern AU, Married Cassarian (A_Deity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS: Explicit Content! Light Dom/sub, Jealousy, Ownership </p><p>After an interaction with one of Cassandra's colleagues in a grocery store, Varian finds himself feeling very jealous.</p><p>He must show Cassandra who the true love of her life is.</p><p>Again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very happy Valentine's Day to my dear readers (if you celebrate that sort of thing).</p><p>Here, have a JealousDom!Varian to satisfy you :D</p><p>A_Deity, I hope you enjoy &lt;3 I tried SO HARD to keep the POV but I may not have succeeded :') And I hope the light Dom! is what you were wanting - please let me know if you wanted more than this, as I may be able to fix it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian beams at his beautiful wife as she stretches upwards, going on tiptoe to reach a can on the top shelf of the grocery aisle. She hadn’t said or done anything to bring the smile to his face - he was merely enjoying the sight of her. His Cassie, hazel eyes beneath raven-black hair that she’d opted to grow past her shoulders; dressed simply in jeans and a blue button-up shirt, she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever laid eyes on. While he had finally achieved a height difference over her, he looked much the same as he always had - wild, untameable hair, inquisitive blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Though his face had lost much of its baby fat now, giving said cheeks a much sharper line that matched his chin.</p><p>Pulling back with a look of success in her eyes, Cass glances over to him, raising her eyebrows and returning a smile.</p><p>“What? What is it?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just - <span class="u">you</span>. I love looking at you.”</p><p>A tiny blush runs along the top of her cheeks as she laughs lightly, shaking her head. “Yeah, there is <em>nothing</em> hotter than a grocery run -” her eyes pull behind Varian as he opens his mouth to respond. “Oh. Hey, Kevin!”</p><p>Varian wrinkles his nose slightly at the interruption but turns, moving a few steps to the side as Cass walks forward, meeting the man mid-aisle. A smile still on his lips, Varian looks expectantly at Cass, waiting for an introduction… </p><p>It does not come.</p><p>Instead, the two talk… and talk… <em>and talk.</em> About work, yes, but they’re also - <em><span class="u">joking, laughing</span></em> - she even punches him lightly on the shoulder at one point. Varian stands forgotten at the side; he looks more and more crestfallen as the minutes tick by.</p><p>Eventually, he plasters a smile on before he touches Cassandra’s arm, startling her. Her eyes pull to his, an apologetic look in them as she grabs his hand.</p><p>“Oh, how rude of me! Kevin, this is Varian. Varian, this is Kevin, one of my colleagues.”</p><p>Before Varian can get a word out, Kevin grabs his other hand, smirking as he encases it with a far-too-tight grip. “Oh, yeah… the husband, huh? I think Cass <em>might</em> have mentioned you - <span class="u">once.</span>”</p><p>Varian’s face falls from the other man’s tone; Cass, catching his discomfort, tugs Varian towards her, pulling his arm around her waist as she shoots Kevin a sharp look.</p><p>“Ahem… <em>well</em>, now you’ve met. Anyway - we need to get back home. See you on Monday,” she said dismissively, leaving no room for argument. Kevin smirks again, throwing the pair a small wave as they make their way to the check-out.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Varian is unnaturally quiet on the drive home; Cass tries several times to make conversation, but his replies are as mechanical as his engineered works. Sighing deeply, Cass stops talking, knowing that he will open up when he is ready and not a minute sooner - probably the moment they were inside their private residence, if past experience were any indicator. As the pair enter their home, his face darkens - she heaves another sigh as she moves quickly to get the bags to the kitchen.</p><p>“<span class="u">Who the hell was that?</span>” he asked, following her down the hall</p><p>Cass rolls her eyes, unseen by her husband as she reaches the kitchen. “That was Kevin. One of my colleagues, like I said -”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? This - <em>Kevin</em>,” he spat venomously, “Is it always <em>like that</em> with him?”</p><p>Cassandra’s lips pull into a tight line. “Like what, exactly?”</p><p>“You know <span class="u">EXACTLY</span> what I mean. That - the way you were with him. Joking around, ignoring me… Hell, he hardly even knew who I was -”</p><p>“Oh. And that’s a problem, is it? Varian, you <span class="u">KNOW</span> that I keep my work and home life separate-”</p><p>“Oh, pardon me for not realizing <span class="u"><em>HOW MUCH</em></span> -”</p><p>“Are you <span class="u"><strong>fucking kidding me</strong></span> right now?” She slams the bags onto the table. “What, you’re - <em>jealous</em>, is that it? I am allowed to talk to other people -”</p><p>“I never said you <span class="u">weren’t</span>! Merely that, <em>I don’t know</em>, I would prefer if they at least knew <em><strong><span class="u">I fucking existed?!”</span></strong></em> he responded loudly, slamming his own bags down in response.</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong>HE DID KNOW -</strong></span>”</p><p>“Oh, please! Did you see the fucking <em>smirk</em> on his face? He wanted me to know <span class="u">exactly</span> how much I <span class="u">didn’t fucking matter</span> -”</p><p>She scoffs loudly as she opens a bag to begin pulling items out. “WOW. Way to read into things -”</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong><em>Way to force me into a situation where I need to!</em></strong></span>” he shouted bitingly.</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong>EXCUSE ME?!</strong></span>” Cass yelled, rounding on him completely; his eyes slowly fill with worry as he realizes his mistake. “Let me make something PERFECTLY clear to you, Varian. We. Are. <span class="u"><strong>MARRIED.</strong></span> We have been for <em>four fucking years.</em> And now, all of a sudden - after everything we’ve been through - you, what, <span class="u">don’t trust me?!</span>”</p><p>Varian’s face falls. “Cassie - of course, I trust you -”</p><p>“Well, you could have fucking fooled me. AND Kevin. <em>God,</em> he must have loved the rise he got out of you - and you fucking <span class="u"><em><strong>gave it to him</strong></em></span>, so <em>easily</em> -”</p><p>“Cass -”</p><p>“<span class="u">YOU KNOW WHAT?</span> No! You don’t get to fucking tell me who I <span class="u">can or can’t</span> speak with, and you sure as HELL don’t get to make me share <em>every single fucking interaction</em> I have -”</p><p>“I’m not -”</p><p>“YES, YOU ARE!” The fury in her eyes burns strongly. “I NEVER talk about work at home, because I want that time to be with <span class="u"><strong>YOU</strong></span>. The same goes for work. I need to focus on my JOB when I’m there, and that, <strong><span class="u">I’m sorry to say,</span></strong> involves maintaining working relationships and rapport with <span class="u"><em>my colleagues</em></span> -”</p><p>“I KNOW that,” Varian interjected, exasperated.</p><p>“Oho, <span class="u"><em>you KNOW that</em></span>, huh? Is that why you decided to just go off on me for some <em>stupid, pointless</em> -”</p><p>Varian has had enough. He throws himself forward, launching himself at her, using the unexpected movement to shove her against the kitchen wall; he grabs a wrist in each hand, pushing them against the surface either side of her body, effectively pinning her in place. Cass, overcoming her shock at the sudden movement, has a momentary look of confusion in her eye before her face pulls slightly back, opening her mouth with a curled lip to respond -</p><p>Varian doesn’t give her time to do so before he smothers that mouth with his own.</p><p>He kisses her deeply, his tongue entering her still-open mouth aggressively. He is somewhat expecting her to struggle against the contact - it was a 70-30 chance, judging by past experience - and his grip tightens slightly on her wrists when she does not. Instead, she sucks his tongue greedily before her mouth moves down to bite his lip. He pulls away just before her teeth meet their target.</p><p>She looks slightly disappointed as he moves down to her neck, tongue working efficiently to find the spot he knew was her favourite - she gasps out in surprise as he bites gently into it, firming up the grip of his teeth slowly.</p><p>“Varian - n-no marks, come on -”</p><p>He pulls back slightly, breath tickling her skin judging by the shiver that runs through her body. “No marks, huh? Why ever <em>not,</em> Cassie? Don’t want - anyone to see them?”</p><p>She scoffs. “Because we’re <span class="u"><em>not teenagers</em></span>, is more like it -”</p><p>“Mmm. Would be much - <em>easier</em> if we were, huh? So easy to - <em>show them</em> -” he sucks gently again, teeth grazing softly. “ - show them - that <span class="u">you’re mine</span>.”</p><p>Her hands try to move now, but he pushes them back. Her voice sharpens slightly. “Varian, if you leave a hickey, <span class="u">I swear I’ll</span> -”</p><p>“Oh, I’d love to hear <em>exactly</em> what you’d do,” he said suggestively, pulling back to look at her face. Her lips pull upwards into that tiny half-smile of hers, and he sees the slow flush of arousal creeping over her skin. “But, as you wish, My Lady. No marks - nowhere <span class="u">visible</span>, at least.” He pulls her forward, just long enough to gather her wrists into one hand before he pushes her back again, holding them behind her back. He covers the now-full smile of her perfectly shaped lips with his own once again.</p><p>One hand free, he moves to undo her shirt. He opens the buttons deftly, kissing her all the while; his fingers are gentle as they run over her now-bare stomach. His mouth moves down to the top of her breasts and begins to work there instead of her neck. She lets out a groan as he sucks; one that quickly evolves into a moan as his hand moves further down, running over the crotch of her jeans. He pushes his fingers firmly against the seam between her legs, slowly but surely building the pressure of both his hand and his mouth - when his lips pull away, a perfectly round hickey lies atop each breast. He looks at her proudly, his hand moving to cup her waist.</p><p>“Happy now?” she asks, rolling her eyes through the tiny pants of air leaving her mouth.</p><p>“Oh. nowhere close.” He pulls her into his arms, sweeping her legs upwards to carry her. He smiles fondly into her face as she laughs lightly. “It’ll take <em>much</em> more than that to satisfy me tonight.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes again before her hands wrap around his neck. She kisses him deeply all the way to the bedroom; his feet find the familiar path, even when he is completely distracted by her lips.</p><p>As they arrive, Varian throws her on the bed quickly; the pair’s synchronized movements of removing their clothing is well-practiced, given how many times they’d done this before. Standing above the beautiful, fully naked woman before him, Varian’s erection stands at attention - she reaches out for him, and he shakes his head twice.</p><p>“Aaah - so <em>that’s</em> what you want, is it?” Cass asks, voice sultry. Her hand moves slowly, wandering up her thigh, moving to touch herself - Varian is momentarily entranced as he watches hungrily before snapping back into himself.</p><p>“<span class="u">No</span>,” he said firmly. “Hands on the headboard.”</p><p>“Really?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t want -” she spread her legs wider, running a finger along herself - she watches as the resolve nearly breaks on his face before he shakes his head again. “<em>Ugh.</em> Fine.” She grasps the wooden slats of the headboard impatiently.</p><p>Varian watches her for a few more moments before moving to the side table. Opening it quickly, he pulls out their purple vibrator; his eyes linger on a bottle of lube, but he decides against it, much preferring to use her own natural juices. Moving to sit, he climbs over a leg, stopping between her knees.</p><p>“No letting go this time,” he directed, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“I <span class="u">already said</span> I was sorry about that! My hands just moved automatically when you - did <em>that thing,</em> with your teeth -”</p><p>He smirks at the pout on her lips. “That’s why we got the slatted headboard, love. So you can, <em>ah</em>, hold on, as tight as you need to.” He brings a finger between her legs, stroking softly, teasingly, never going quite close enough…</p><p> “Promise me you won’t let go.”</p><p>“<strong><span class="u">I promise!</span></strong>” she said forcefully - or, what would be considered forceful, if it weren’t for the slight plea behind her words.</p><p>“Excellent.” He pushes his finger forward suddenly, and he is rewarded with a moan as it moves over her clit. “So wet already - I almost wonder if you were expecting this…”</p><p>She bites back her moan as she looks at him fiercely. “That’s not funny, Varian. Don’t -”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry,” he said quickly; his fingers slow, knowing he’d nearly crossed the line. “But, uh - I guess I just need to - show you again. How much I love you.”</p><p>She considers him for a moment before giving him an almost-imperceptible nod. He smiles and begins moving again. He knows her body ridiculously well, and it takes him mere minutes to have her arching her back, those beautiful lips forming those perfect gasps that he adored so much - he turns the vibrator on quickly before swapping his fingers out for it. He watches her hands clench the headboard tightly as she begins to grind against it; she is getting close, and he pulls it away teasingly, shoving it back just as she looks down at him with disapproval. She comes mere seconds later with stuttering gasps.</p><p>“Not <span class="u">enough</span>,” he said, a smirk on his lips as she looked down in surprise. He moves the toy to her entrance, clicking the speed up as he does so - she inhales sharply as he slides it forward. He usually gives her a break in between… <span class="u"><em>but not tonight.</em></span> He waits patiently as she stretches around it, not wanting to hurt her by moving in too quickly - when she has accommodated the purple head, he pushes it further, slowly at first, though he builds speed quickly.</p><p>As he watches himself work, ears full of the gasps he’d managed to pull from her before she’s even finished catching her breath from the last ones, his dick twitches expectantly. He bites his lip as he glances down thoughtfully before his free hand wanders down. He shudders as he begins touching himself, eyes drawn not to the vibrator inside her, but to her face - the thin layer of sweat that sheened on it, the way her lips curled, how flushed her skin was - her eyes lock with his, and the arousal in them causes a loud moan to escape his lips. He strokes himself all the faster as her eyes wander down to watch - he keeps going until he can feel himself toeing the edge of his release. </p><p>His hand lets go almost reluctantly, before making its way to finger her once again - her eyes are closed now, face screwed up in pleasure, and she is surprised by the contact. Gasping all the louder, she comes again in a few short minutes.</p><p>He continues rubbing her through her orgasm…<em> and keeps going.</em></p><p>“V-Varian - oh GOD, Varian, it’s <span class="u"><em>t-too much</em></span>, p-please -”</p><p>“Too much? How could it be too much? You’re <span class="u">my wife</span>, of <em>four years</em>, Cassie. Remember?”</p><p>“V-Varian, FUCK -”</p><p>“I know how much you can take... "</p><p>She pulls herself back, but doesn’t let go of the frame - he smiles proudly. “That’s it, honey - one more.”</p><p>There are almost tears in her eyes from how stimulated she is; Varian pushes the toy deeper inside her before he lays his body down. His hands come to her thighs, pulling them up over his shoulders as he moves to taste her. His tongue presses in next to the vibrator for a few moments - the feel of it, combined with her taste, earns him a giant twitch from between his legs. He moves all the more eagerly to suck on her throbbing clit; he stays there, sucking it greedily, all the way up until her thighs begin to clench around his neck, letting him know she is getting close. He pulls away; she lets out an exasperated groan before she realizes he is pulling the vibrator out of her. He moves up quickly, lining himself up with her entrance before looking at her expectantly.</p><p>Knowing exactly what he wants, she bites her lip alluringly. “Varian - <span class="u">fuck me</span>. Please - get inside me, <em>please</em> - I need you, I need to <span class="u">feel you</span> -”</p><p>“Mm. Not the begging this time,” he said, leaning over top of her to cup her face. “Tell me how much you love me.”</p><p>Despite her mild annoyance, she can’t help but smile endearingly at the request. “I love you, Varian. I love you more than anything -” she gasps out as he slides inside slowly.</p><p>“Tell me - you’ll never love anyone else,” he pants, overwhelmed already by how amazing she felt around him.</p><p>“<em>Never</em> - I could <em>never</em> love anyone else. You’re <span class="u">all I want, Varian</span> - all I’ve <em>ever</em> wanted - <strong><span class="u">God</span>, I love you.</strong> No one else could <em>ever</em> -” she gasps loudly as he begins to thrust, far more quickly than she’d expected. Her grip loosens from the headboard as the temptation to touch herself hits suddenly, but he beats her to it; his fingers pinch at her clit as he stimulates it, and she finally lets out a scream as her third orgasm reached its peak -</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong>You’re MINE</strong></span>, Cassie. <strong><em>Never</em></strong> forget it,” he pushed out through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Yours! <span class="u"><strong>I’M YOURS, VARIAN!</strong></span>” she screamed in agreement; it seemed as if it was all he needed to hear. He exploded inside of her, so forcefully that his knees gave out partway through.</p><p>Once his orgasm has reached its end, Cassandra lets go of the headboard to throw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him all the closer against her body.</p><p>“I’ll always be yours,” she murmured into his hair. “Just like you’ll always be mine.”</p><p>Varian, still basking in his afterglow, feels tears of happiness press against his eyes. Taking the weight off his knees, he lies fully on top of her, relishing in her embrace. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time doing a request, and I hope it was good &lt;3 I had fun writing it, and that is nearly as important as providing you all the quality content you deserve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Funny Masturbation a la Varian (Essae)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS: Explicit Content! Sexual Fantasy, Bondage, Slight Exhibitionism</p><p>Varian is hit with an unexpected - situation, and must take care of it.<br/>Little did he know, this fantasy would play out a little differently than the rest.</p><p>Cassarian main, some Cassgeneunzerian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@Essae, I hope you enjoy this piece! It was VERY fun and easy to write &lt;3 great request!<br/>I hope it isn't too short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian is in his workshop, trying to figure out a new formula. As he works, he’s thinking about how great his life had become; he is completely integrated into his close-knit group of friends now. He has forgiven himself, and Rapunzel, for their past mistakes, and he is happy.</p><p>And there was Cass, of course. She was finally home! He’d forgiven her the instant she’d renounced the Dark Side. He hadn’t even waited for an apology for the kidnapping, though he was overjoyed when it came. He’d missed her so very much while she’d been gone - missed her smile, her laugh; missed watching her fight, the way her body moved so smoothly as she beat back each and every opponent with ease, eventually becoming covered in sweat though she continued to dominate, person after person, that knowing smirk on her face that she was the best swordsman in the realm…</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Varian glances downwards, greeted with the solid outline of his erection pressing tightly against his trousers - Ruddiger chirps loudly, startling him. <span class="u"><strong>AGH!</strong></span> Varian looks up to see the raccoon watching him curiously. <em>Oooooh no</em>. Varian flushes, embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t look, Ruddiger!” he said loudly, throwing his hands downward to obstruct the view. Ruddiger, of course, does the opposite - he stares all the harder and moves toward his master. Varian backs away, still covering himself - <em>the contact is only making his dick all the harder.</em> He turns and makes a break for the door. He needs to get out of here ASAP and take care of this… predicament.</p><p>He runs upstairs, making his way quickly to his room - he is slightly distraught when Ruddiger bounds along behind him. He opens the door slightly, trying to worm his way in before the raccoon, who chirps loudly at him once again, tiny paws swiping at his legs as he tries to follow - squeezing through the opening, he keeps a foot outstretched to stop his pet.</p><p>“Not now, Ruddiger! I’ve gotta - <em>ahem</em> - hey, why don’t you go find some apples?”</p><p>The raccoon’s face perks up at the sound of the word, and he jaunts off in a hurry. Varian sighs in relief as he shuts the door firmly, not wanting any - unexpected entrances from the little guy. <em>What he was about to do was not meant for the eyes of the innocent.</em></p><p>He turns to his bed and walks forward intently - before he stumbles over a heap of clothing on the floor and falls on top of the mattress. <em>Whoops - he’d meant to clean that up… last week…</em> shaking his head, he reaches into his utility belt, pulling out a tiny clear pearl and places it down beside him. He shimmies off his bottom layers quickly, releasing himself from the restraining clothing before settling in comfortably.</p><p>He groans as he realizes what he forgot - a clean sock, to ensure the mess was contained. He rolls to the other side of the bed… and feels a wet spot erupt around his penis. He looks down in shock -<em> it hadn’t felt at all like he was - <span class="u">there</span> - yet -</em> only to realize he’d rolled on top of the pearl. A slick, watery liquid he’d invented for times such as these now lay over the bed - he sighed deeply. <em>He hadn’t perfected the formula quite yet, and it still left a stain… hopefully he’d have time to clean it before it set.</em> Not now, however - he had more important business to attend to.</p><p>Retrieving the sock, he moved back, pulling the covers of the bed down so he wouldn’t need to sit on the wet patch. He groans loudly as he finds that it had dripped through already - it was summer, after all, and the blanket was very thin. His cock twitches expectantly, and Varian sighs as he lays down closer to the edge of the bed than he’d intended - his dick would wait for nothing, and would only begin to hurt if he wasted any more time. His belt is within reach, and he extracts another lubricant pearl before he settles in once again.</p><p>Varian cracks the new pearl in his hand, warming it slightly before he gingerly grips himself. He shudders in relief at the contact, and begins thinking about his favourite fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Varian begins stroking himself slowly, his thumb running lightly over his head.</p><p>
  <em>Cassandra grips his shoulders tightly as they kiss deeply, sitting on the edge of her bed. His hands run beneath her clothing - over her toned stomach, her sides, her back - and she is moaning into his mouth from the contact. She pulls back from his lips just long enough to remove her shirt - she glances at him with a smile and pulls the bottoms off as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-Cass - I thought you wanted to wait -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sick of waiting,” she responded, pushing him to lie on the bed. She climbs on top of him hungrily before he can respond - she grips his shirt firmly and tugs hard, sending buttons flying everywhere. He gasps out as her hands run over his stomach and chest, fingers pinching hard at his nipples as she leans down to kiss him deeply. She grinds against his erection at the same time, and his own hands move down to pull his trousers off -</em>
</p><p>His grip tightens as he picks up speed - this lubricant was a genius invention, he congratulated himself. It warmed as he went, so slippery that each movement nearly became fluid itself -</p><p>
  <em>Cass pulls back from his lips, hands flying for his wrists. “Not so fast, Varian.” Her bedroom door flies open at the sound of her voice.</em>
</p><p>Oh. This was new, he registered briefly. He loses his grip for a second from the surprise, and adjusts himself quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Hands still on his wrists, Cass leans forward to suck on his nipples, which harden easily under her skilled mouth. Smirking, she pulls his arms up above his head, pinning him in place as she sits upright again. “You can come in now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapunzel enters the room. She smiles sunnily at him as she closes the door; Varian, distracted by her entrance, gasps out as Cass grips his throbbing cock above his trousers sharply.</em>
</p><p>The real Varian gasps aloud as well, pinching his own dick by accident when Rapunzel showed up - he grimaced slightly, but realized it hadn’t - actually felt bad… </p><p>
  <em>“Hey. Eyes on me,” Cass ordered, which he followed quickly. “She’s only here to watch. Oh, and… do it, Raps.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian can’t help but glance over as her hair flies towards him, entwining surely around all of his limbs. Cass pinches his dick tighter this time, causing him to gasp out sharply; this time, she doesn’t let go -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said, eyes on me.”</em>
</p><p><em>“AGH - Okay, okay, I’m sorry -” </em>(the real Varian moans this out simultaneously with his fantasy counterpart).</p><p>
  <em>She smiles at the apology, releasing his dick and pecking him gently on the mouth. She begins kissing surely down his body, nipping gently as she does so - when she arrives at his belt, she looks almost annoyed at the clothing and tears them off aggressively. Varian watches her intently, determined to keep his eyes away from Rapunzel - though he can feel the Princess’ eyes on him. It gets all the more difficult to not look when the blond gasps out once his dick is liberated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, wow Cass! I had no idea he was so huge -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” she responded with a smirk, eyes on Varian’s to ensure he wasn’t looking at the other woman. “And he’s all mine… right, Varian?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yeah, of course - AGH!”</em>
</p><p>He pumps his hand a little slower; he can feel his orgasm building, but really wants to see where this new scenario will end up…</p><p>
  <em>Her mouth plunged forward, taking his dick inside completely. She sucked him hard and fast, causing him to pull sharply against his prison of yellow hair, even though he had no wish to escape - suddenly, she stopped. His dick was throbbing angrily as she climbed his body quickly, hovering her entrance just above him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can come in now, too,” she called back, smirking into his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks over her shoulder, and sees Eugene slide in through the door.</em>
</p><p>Eugene?! Real Varian’s eyes screw shut, trying to keep focus as he picks up the pace.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Hairstripe,” he greeted charmingly, leaning against the door. “Glad I didn’t miss the best part -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jerks hard as Cass flicks his dick. She has incredible aim - it lands directly on his slit. “Eyes -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On you! On you! I’m sorry!” he gasps out, pulling his eyes back to her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without further ado, her body moves down slowly, taking him in inch by inch. She moans out loudly - “God, you feel so good already -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Cass, he’s not gonna last -” Eugene called out.</em>
</p><p>Dream Eugene knew him well - God, he’d <span class="u">really</span> have to re-evaluate his obsession with Flynn Rider -</p><p>
  <em>She bites her lip as she looks down at Varian, “Is he right?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Oh God - I think so -</em>”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I KNOW so -</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>She begins riding him quickly. She is so warm and slick, her internal muscles squeezing around his dick so tightly, and he can feel himself nearing his release, his fantasy and real self colliding - </em>
</p><p>Real Varian grabs the sock just in time. He ejaculates sharply, gasping out along with his fantasy self - a sharp knock on the door causes his body to jolt, sending him crashing off the bed mid orgasm. The sock has fallen off but his hand automatically tightens around his dick, causing extra semen to spurt from him, landing in a thin line on the floor. He moans unintentionally loudly from the pleasure coursing through his body -</p><p>“Varian. Are you okay in there?” Quirin asked sharply from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Y-yeah dad!” he pushed out breathlessly. “MMMM - just <span class="u"><strong>fine</strong></span> -”</p><p>“Good. The wagon is just about ready - we leave for New Corona in ten minutes. Be ready.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Varian pushed out, trying to get his breathing under control. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m sure you’re excited to see your friends - we’ll stay there for a few days, to give you some time to visit?” Dad asked, voice sounding proud of himself for suggesting a treat for his son.</p><p>Varian, picturing Cass, Rapunzel and Eugene clearly in his mind still, flushed deeply.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, sounds good, Dad! Thanks...”</p><p>“You’re welcome, son. See you soon.”</p><p>His dad walked away, and Varian wiped the semen up quickly before he stood, trembling slightly as his body strained. The afterglow of what had turned out to be a wild orgasm settles over him, taking with it any trace of embarrassment. He smiles broadly as he flops back down on the bed, sighing contentedly…</p><p>
  <em>Fantasy Rapunzel and Eugene pop up over Fantasy Cassandra’s naked shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it our turn now?” they asked in unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No way. He’s mine,” Cass responded possessively, before she pauses thoughtfully, looking down at him. “Though - as long as I’m on top, I guess I don’t mind if you two join in. What do you think, Varian?”</em>
</p><p>Varian’s dick twitches sharply; he glances down, and sees it well on its way to another hard-on. <strong><em><span class="u">Shit.</span></em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are! I hope you all enjoyed &lt;3</p><p>And so concludes our Mighty First Commenter requests!</p><p>I shall start on the others now; please note, I will be doing future topics based on when inspiration hits, so they may not be in order!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cassarian Reunited (Vanitatum)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Explicit</p>
<p>Cassandra returns from her journey of self-discovery; Varian notices some very familiar signs in her.</p>
<p>Still in love with her, he is determined to help in any way he can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For you, @Vanitatum!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra is sleeping steadily, an arm stretched across the chest of a still-wide-eyed Varian. As exhausted as he is, he can’t bring himself to close his eyes - not with the woman of his dreams beside him at last. Adjusting himself slightly - he doesn’t want to move too much, considering one of his arms was acting as her pillow - he strokes her hair gently with his free hand as he gazes lovingly on.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I can’t believe she’s here with me.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He’d thought he had truly given up on this. It had been years since she had left Corona; years that had caused him to shoot up in height, though his frame was still very lean. His hair had grown much longer now - each time he’d considered getting it cut, he’d remembered <em>him</em> - <span class="u">Andrew</span>, with those flowing locks that Cass had liked so much. And so, he’d let it grow, down past his shoulders - he found the bun rather uncomfortable, so he opted for a simple ponytail instead.</p>
<p>He’d reached so many of his goals in those years - becoming the Royal Engineer, finally perfecting the hot water systems, discovering and creating more and more with his alchemy <em>(he’d become quite famous throughout the Seven Kingdoms, really - not that he cared about that)</em>. And yet - he’d always felt - empty. He’d tried to date - well, was set up many times by Eugene and Rapunzel, anyway - but nothing ever clicked. His thoughts always ran to Cassandra, comparing and contrasting each new person; eventually, they had given up. Still, the pair (and practically everyone else) had refused to accept that his feelings for her were - real. They’d chalked it up to his young age when he’d met her. <em>But he knew - <span class="u">he always knew</span> - it was far more than that.</em></p>
<p>Ever since the day she’d saved him at the Science Festival, their relationship had deepened. Their friendship was based on mutual understanding and respect; even when either of their paths had gone dark. She was one of the few people who had never underestimated him; maybe because they were so very similar. Despite their differences, they’d both feared disappointing their fathers; failing to attain their goals; and, of course, seeking forgiveness. </p>
<p>Varian’s smile carries a tinge of sadness as he adjusts his body again, pulling her closer to him. As he is unable to sleep anyway, his mind begins to replay the significant moments that had led to this momentous occasion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass had been back home for some time, and their friendship had picked up right where it left off, in some ways. And Varian, being Varian, had been obsessed with her. His eyes followed her whenever she was in the vicinity, regardless of what he was doing; and, due to this amount of observation, he could tell how unhappy she was. Sure, she had smiled and laughed with their friends, poked fun at everyone (especially Eugene) as always with that dry sense of humour… but there was something there, just behind her eyes. Something all too familiar to Varian. An ever-lingering guilt that, no matter how well she masked it from the rest, could never be hidden from him. <em>Not when he felt the exact same thing… no matter how many years had passed.</em></p>
<p>He knew she wasn’t really the type of person that would ever want to talk about it, though. And so, instead of asking her to do that, he’d swept into the conversation each time he saw that look deepen - whether it be with a joke or distracting her with a question. It usually worked, to some extent at least - though it had made his heart grow all the heavier as time went on. It had felt near impossible at times to sit and watch her suffer in silence, to be unable to help her deal with the pain instead of just masking it. But, he had pushed through, for her sake; until one evening when, thinking of how useless he was in helping her, so much that he was unable to sleep, he found himself wandering the halls. He’d had no idea where he was going - he’d thought vaguely of his workshop, the kitchens, the library - when he’d heard a few crashes coming from inside the armoury. Curious about who else would be up at this hour, he popped his head inside to find Cassandra standing amidst a pile of dropped swords, frustration written clear across her face.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cass.”</p>
<p>Startled, her eyes flick up quickly - Varian’s heart had fluttered slightly when he saw a look of relief overtake the annoyance in them. “Oh, it’s you! Hey, Varian.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I was, uh, trying to sort these  - the new guards Eugene hired are nearly as sloppy as he is,” she said, rolling her eyes. “But, I - um, yeah. Got distracted, I guess…”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He considers her for a moment - wondering why she’d choose now, of all times, to do this task. Instead of questioning her, he asks, “Need a hand?”</p>
<p>“No, no - I’ll be fine. You should be sleeping, everyone usually is, that’s why I -” she stopped mid-sentence, eyes dropping from his. “Anyway. Don’t worry. Nothing I can’t handle.”</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep, anyway. Wouldn’t be a problem,” he prodded, fully aware of the hope in his voice.</p>
<p>She glanced back up again. Seeing what must have been his characteristic earnestness, her face softened with a half-smile. “All right. Sure, then.”</p>
<p>He’d practically bounded into the room, closing the door behind him. He was thrilled at his luck; finding her here, able to spend some rare moments alone with her. His happiness shone through his speech, all soft words and light jokes; his heart had panged in his chest when she responded in kind. It had positively hammered when they’d reached for the same sword simultaneously, and her hand had grazed his… </p>
<p>She’d pulled back sharply at the touch, though. Eyes growing dark, she’d stood quickly, leaving Varian biting his lip in worry. She’d picked up a few of the sorted pieces and strode to another cabinet, opening it quickly - only to have another cascade of weapons fall to her feet once again.</p>
<p>“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” she exploded, throwing down the weapons she’d carried in frustration. Varian had risen immediately from his crouch - not quick enough, however, as she had begun to kick at the pile in front of her. He ran towards her as her legs flailed; just as her arms reached down to join the fight, he arrived at her side, his hand encasing her arm.</p>
<p>“Cass, stop -”</p>
<p>“ARGH!” She whipped out of his grasp, giving one last kick and sending a helmet skidding across the room as she turned, hands moving to pull at her hair. “What the hell was he thinking, hiring these slobs? There’s no way they would ever make the cut if my dad were still in charge, but nooo, he’s retired now. Eugene is useless with this sort of stuff, it’s not like he was training for it like I was. <span class="u">For fucking years</span>, before -”</p>
<p>She’d remembered he was there, then, judging by the small gasp that she uttered. Varian, still shocked by the outpour, stayed silent as her breath quickened - she took a step forward and punched at the wall, which broke him out of it.</p>
<p>“Cass -”</p>
<p>“Just leave me alone, Varian -”</p>
<p>“CASSANDRA!” he yelled as she struck again; the crack of her hand against the stone was much louder than the first. He jumped forward again, this time physically pulling her from the wall, determined to stop her from hurting herself - she struggled in his arms fiercely, unable to break out now that he had grown taller than her. “Cass, stop it, please! Just - just talk to me, tell me what’s -”</p>
<p>“NO! Leave me alone, let me go -”</p>
<p>“I won’t leave you alone. I never will,” he said before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed red as her body stilled - he let go as she’d requested, though it was largely to escape his own embarrassment. Still flushed, he blurted out, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -”</p>
<p>“Just - don’t,” she said defeatedly; Varian fell silent as her hand flew to her forehead, rubbing her temples. “I shouldn’t have - done that, with you here.”</p>
<p>“With me - Cass, you shouldn’t be doing that anyway,” he replied earnestly. When she didn’t respond, he pushed forward. “What - what happened? What’s wrong? I know it’s not just the weapons -”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it. Seriously, please, just - leave it alone, Varian.” Her eyes met his, and he could have cried from the pain he saw in them.</p>
<p>For a moment, he considered pushing the point - but he knows she needs space. That being said, he didn’t want to leave her - the absolute last thing he wanted to do is leave. Instead… “Okay. Can we - can I take you somewhere, then?”</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I, um - there’s a nice spot outside, right by the gardens -”</p>
<p>“The bench? Yeah, I used to… go there, when I needed to think…”</p>
<p>Varian smiled softly at the similarity. “Me, too. Might be good to get some fresh air - if you want.”</p>
<p>Cass studied him, and he wondered what she was thinking…</p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair sat side-by-side on the bench, leaving some small space between their bodies. They’d been silent since they’d left the armoury; Varian was watching her as intently as he could without staring, studying for any small signals her body would give off, trying to anticipate her needs. Eventually, as her face lost the hard lines on it, he shifted to face her.</p>
<p>“Feel better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… this was a good idea. Thanks for bringing me.”</p>
<p>“No problem. It’s always the first place I think of, when… yeah.”</p>
<p>A tiny, pained smile pulls across her lips. “Yeah… but - ah, never mind.”</p>
<p>“What? What is it?” he asked earnestly.</p>
<p>“I just - why did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Do - what, exactly?” he asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Why did you - well - everything. You’re always - if you’re around when I’m feeling sad, or… upset with myself, you keep… <span class="u">being there</span>. Like tonight.”</p>
<p>“O-oh. Um, yeah, um -” he shook his head, trying to pull himself from his fluster. “I-I don’t know, I guess I just… when I see you hurting, like you have been, I just - want to help, I guess.”</p>
<p>She looked at him with worry. “Is it that <span class="u">obvious?</span> Fuck -”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, no. Not to - everyone, anyway. I just - I know what that feels like. I’ve - been there, too, remember? What with the whole… you know,” he finished weakly, gesturing to himself with his arms.</p>
<p>She smiled half-heartedly. “Yeah… guess we’ve both gone down that path…”</p>
<p>“Totally. And I - I’m here for you, Cass. If you ever want to talk about it, or - anything, really.” Her eyes met his again, and Varian, yet again, cannot halt the words that tumbled from his mouth… “I think it was probably really hard, when you came back here and everyone had just - said they’d forgiven you, just like that. It was hard for me… but, looking back on that, I think that was mostly because I hadn’t - forgiven myself, for doing what I did.”</p>
<p>Her eyes rounded, and he blabbered on. “Not that I know that’s what you’re feeling, or anything, just, I know we’re so similar - we’ve always been like that. That’s probably why I -” he cut himself off, flushing deeply.</p>
<p>“Why you - what?” she asked, cocking her head slightly.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, he tried to brush it off. “What? Nothing. Why I -”</p>
<p>Her eyes had set in her face then, and he sighed in defeat. His own drew downwards for a moment before finding her face again.</p>
<p>“Cass, I - I’ve always believed in you. Even after - everything happened, with you and Rapunzel, I just - I spent every single day thinking about how much I wanted you to come back. And - when you didn’t… well, then all I could think about was how hurt you must have been. To - do something like that… I knew exactly what pushed someone to do those things. A deep, aching pain, something that hurts so badly that you can’t see any other options. And I - all I wanted was to help you stop feeling that.”</p>
<p>She was watching him intently, and Varian couldn’t place the look in her eyes - only that it seemed she wanted him to continue.</p>
<p>“And then - when you did come back to us, when you defeated Zhan Tiri and came home, finally, I was completely overjoyed. But then… you left. I - I don’t blame you for that, at all,” he added quickly, seeing a question on her lips. “I was - as sad as I was, I knew it was what you needed. And I thought - you were only leaving, to try to figure out how to deal with it. And to - to forgive. Forgive the pain that others dealt you, sure, but also - to forgive yourself for going down that path in the first place.</p>
<p>I know it doesn’t help anything, but I… I want that for you. And I know everyone has to get there on their own, but - I just want you to know that… no matter what you’ve done, or who you’ve hurt… the person you need the most to forgive you, is yourself. And… even if you don’t feel like it sometimes… you deserve that.”</p>
<p>Her body had turned from him then; Varian had felt a split second of worry that he’d angered her before his ears had registered her laboured breathing. He’d never heard her sound like that before… but, combined with her tensed shoulders and refusal to allow him to see her face, he could only assume she was fighting back tears. How badly he’d wanted to reach out to her, pull him into her arms and never let go… but he hadn’t. He sat helplessly, staying silent, giving her space to process what he’d said, and room to compose herself.</p>
<p>Once her breath had steadied, though, he could no longer help himself. He’d reached out a hand, placing it gently on her shoulder - she’d flinched from the touch, but didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she said, voice still heavy with emotion. “I didn’t mean to… do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I-I can… go, if you want. Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>“There it is again,” she huffed out with half a laugh. “Whatever I need, you’ll do.”</p>
<p>Her tone was joking, but he flushed all the same. As she begins to turn back towards him, Varian is faced with a split second decision… his hand was falling from her shoulder…</p>
<p>He placed it on top of hers.</p>
<p>Her eyes flew to his in surprise. “Varian…?”</p>
<p>He fights the urge to yank it away, nearly regretting his momentary boldness. “Cass, I… I know that, maybe, you don’t view me as anything other than a friend. And that’s - okay, if you feel like that. But… that isn’t how I feel. I’ve - well, for a long time, it’s been more than that. And I - I don’t know if you feel it, too, or if I’m just being crazy…”</p>
<p>She is undecided, judging by her hand. She hasn’t grasped him back, but she hasn’t pulled away from the touch, either.</p>
<p>“W-what? Varian… why didn’t you - tell me?”</p>
<p>“I did, once. Or… I thought I did. At the Science Festival, remember?”</p>
<p>“But… that was <em>years ago,</em> you were just a kid -”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I was - young, and <em>naïve</em>, and I didn’t know anything about the world,” he replied, slightly exasperated. “So everyone keeps telling me. But then, how do you explain me still feeling the exact same way, all these years later?”</p>
<p>“Varian…”</p>
<p>“I’m not a kid anymore, Cassie. And my… my feelings for you are real. And deep. And they’ve only grown…” he sighed, regret coursing through him all the stronger. He’d felt foolish for even trying. He pulled his hand back, only to have her grab it mid-air… </p>
<p>“I knew you had a crush on me, then… I just - I didn’t realize. I thought it had passed…”</p>
<p>“Well, it hasn’t.” His fingers move to twine around hers; though his eyes dropped down to focus on her neck, unable to handle the pressure any longer. “And - I’m not convinced it ever will. You - I tried to move on, I really did. I didn’t think I’d ever get a shot with you. But… this. What I’m feeling - it’s real. The most real thing I’ve ever felt. And… if you want that… well, like I said. Anything you need. You need a friend, I’m here. You need someone to talk to, I’m here. You need… someone to… be with. I’m here. And… if you need me to - let this go. I… I can try to do that, too.”</p>
<p>They sat together in silence, the seconds seeming to stretch into hours as he waited for her to respond. Their hands remained linked, and eventually Varian found it in himself to look into her face; she was staring off into the distance, thoughts he longed to know whizzing by her eyes in quick succession. </p>
<p>He had no idea what had come over him at that moment. The years of yearning that had stewed within him suddenly boiled over - he had leaned in before he’d even realized it, his free hand resting against her cheek as he kissed her softly on the lips.</p>
<p>Cassandra had pulled away quickly, grey eyes meeting blue in shock. He’d held them for three sharp pounds of his heart before he’d moved to pull away… </p>
<p>“You call that a kiss?”</p>
<p>She grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him back, lips meeting fiercely to show him exactly what she thought about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian panted heavily beneath Cassandra’s body as she pulled back for a few moments to catch her breath. She’d climbed into his lap at some point; he was completely unaware of when that had happened. He was far too lost in the wondrous feelings pounding through him when she’d kissed him.</p>
<p>He’d never experienced anything like this before. His body thrummed with electricity at every moment, every kiss, every caress - his imagination could never do her justice. Her hands had wandered his upper half confidently - much more confidently than his own. They were currently wrapped around the small of her back - he adjusted himself slightly, not wanting her to feel the arousal that had been steadily growing with each passing moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that it had helped.</em>
</p>
<p>She leaned down again, and he was completely lost in her. His body had betrayed his logical brain that told him this was <span class="u"><em>too much, too fast, <strong>too soon</strong></em> </span>- it had thrust up against her, chasing the contact it needed for his release. Much to his surprise, she’d smiled against his lips and adjusted her own body then, grinding down against him so perfectly that he’d choked out a gasp.</p>
<p>She’d pulled back again eventually, leaving him completely winded and painfully hard. Their eyes had linked, and he’d seen the very same arousal planted deeply in her own.</p>
<p>“Come to my room?” she asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Four tiny words - how could they carry such weight?</em>
</p>
<p>“Are… are you sure?” he asked, slightly flabbergasted as he studied her intently. Surely she wasn’t; she’d only learned of his feelings what felt like moments ago… </p>
<p>“Of course I am,” she responded gently. “If… you want to, anyway. D-do you? Want to?”</p>
<p>The vulnerable look in her eyes had completely silenced his brain’s yammering.</p>
<p>“More than anything,” he responded, pushing up to kiss her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d made their way to her room eventually; he’d grabbed her hand as they walked, which had opened the floodgates for the duration of their trip. She’d pushed him against the outer castle walls to kiss him confidently, fingers growing teasingly closer to his erection, never quite getting close enough - he’d mirrored these actions as they wandered down the halls. The pair had knocked a suit of armour down in their passion at one point - Cass had laughed out in surprise, gripping his hand tightly to pull him into a run. They didn’t stop until they’d reached her door - unable to wait any longer, he’d pushed her against it, kissing her deeply as she fumbled for the handle.</p>
<p>They’d toppled in, and she’d kicked the door closed behind them. She untucked his shirt from his trousers, tugging it impatiently before abandoning it to run her fingers over his bare stomach - the fire he’d felt had blazed at that moment, and he’d removed it as quickly as he could. His fingers had started on her clothing just as her mouth moved to taste his skin - he wasn’t able to get the damn thing off before she attached herself to a nipple. She’d sucked him greedily as her deft fingers ran along his pant line, slipping beneath it teasingly as she worked the button…</p>
<p>“C-Cass,” he panted out, teasing tone somehow still clear beneath the desperation. “Pretty sure this works better if both of our clothes are off.”</p>
<p>She freed the button, and switched nipples, ignoring him completely. He moaned loudly as she pushed the pants down, hand wandering over the boxers, tracing the outline of his erection. He tugged at her shirt again to no avail - her mouth refused to part from him as her hand slipped down, climbing up his thigh beneath the last layer of clothing.</p>
<p>He pulled his hips back to escape the contact; he knew full well that he wouldn’t be in any state to request anything the moment his penis felt her skin on it.</p>
<p>She’d risen up with a pout on her lips, and he couldn’t help but kiss her again when she did.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” he said with a smile, finally able to ride her shirt up. She pulled it off as he finished removing his pants; she threw the shirt to the ground, dropping her bottom layers in quick succession before she grabbed his hands. She walked backwards, pulling him with her to the bed. Laughing softly, she threw herself down, pulling him with her as she fell.</p>
<p>He’d marvelled at the beautiful woman in his arms for mere seconds before she was on him again - her lips moved so quickly over him, he could hardly register anything but the heat they left in their wake. She was anywhere and everywhere, and it was - very nearly overwhelming - </p>
<p>“Cassie,” he pushed out as her fingers toyed at his pant line once again. “Slow down -”</p>
<p>“Like you even want me to,” she said with a smile, hands moving to push the back of the boxers down. They gripped his ass and he gasped in exhilaration as her nails dug into the flesh, squeezing it firmly. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, forcing him to rub against her - if his penis had a voice, it would have screamed at him when he eventually pulled himself back.</p>
<p>“Cass, come on.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows quirked together as shock settled on her face. Her arms fell to the mattress as she looked up at him; he couldn’t quite read the expression there.</p>
<p>“I just - I’ve been thinking about this for a <em>really long time</em>,” he said rather guiltily, forcing his eyes to stay on hers. “I’ve wanted this for so long -”</p>
<p>“I know,” she interrupted. “So I don’t see what the problem is -”</p>
<p>“No problem. None at all, just…” he pushed out a drawn breath. “I don’t want to rush this. I want to…” he cupped her face as he struggled to find the words. “I want to take my time. I want to - see you, <em>all of you</em>. I want to feel each and every movement you make, touch every… inch of you…” his fingers stroked against her cheek then, moving down to her neck, running lightly over her collar bone. “God, Cassie. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, and I want to indulge in every second I have.”</p>
<p>He leaned down to meet her lips again, and knew deep in his soul how different things had become now. She’d met them gently, allowing him to take the lead in their pace - his hands had finally explored her freely, moving softly and slowly over every inch of her. His lips had gone next, taking their time to taste each and every curve as his fingers moved all the lower - her hands had twined in his hair for something to hold onto when they’d finally reached between her legs. He’d stayed there for what felt like forever, mapping her out experimentally, learning exactly what she liked through tiny gasps and moans that emitted from her lips… as his mouth moved down to taste her, he reveled in her sweetness, in the way her body shook with building desire.</p>
<p>Slowly, <em>slowly,</em> he brought her to her release; her hand had held him down when she got there, allowing him to drink it from her as it poured from her body.</p>
<p>She’d trembled beneath him as he came back up to kiss her again; suddenly, unaware of how she’d moved so quickly, he was on his back. She’d pulled the boxers from him, smiling as his erection leapt free; she’d moved to touch it immediately, though only to stroke the very tip. He’d moaned loudly at the contact, jerking upwards to push himself into her hand…</p>
<p>“Slow down, Varian,” she said teasingly, moving to massage his balls.</p>
<p>She’d taken her sweet time, exploring the area in question for nearly as long as he’d explored her entire body… he was flushed and desperate by the time she’d climbed on top of him, unable to formulate words, much less sentences. He’d pleaded her with his eyes, but she refused him with a smirk - she ground against him teasingly, her wetness seeping onto his throbbing cock. His hands gripped at her hips; any time they wandered elsewhere, she brought them back.</p>
<p>“Do you like what you see?” she asked, leaning back to give him a fuller view of her body.</p>
<p>He could have cried at her beauty, and very nearly did. “L-love it,” he managed to push out. “P-please…”</p>
<p>“Please what?” she teased, maneuvering him between the outer folds - he’d bit his lip, hard, eyes screwing shut.</p>
<p>“P-please, <span class="u"><strong><em>please</em></strong></span>…” he couldn’t get out another word. His eyes opened to find her staring at him intensely, a look of pride on her face. </p>
<p>Without another word, her hand moved, guiding him inside her at last. He is amazed he didn’t come immediately; he gritted his teeth, wanting to enjoy her as long as possible. It isn’t long enough, it could never be long enough - his eyes fly open to watch her, her face screwed up in such passion and beauty that he cannot handle a single second more. His orgasm hits with a vengeance… one, he was sure, that was once in a lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or so he thought, until his third ejaculation proved just as powerful as the first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian smiled happily as he nuzzled against her sleeping form once again, content with the recollection of their time together. Time, he was sure, that would continue in the morning - and, hopefully, each and every day from now on.</p>
<p>He loved her more than words could describe, and he was determined to prove that to her as many times as he could. For the rest of his life. If she would allow it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if she didn’t… this night would have been worth it. He would cherish it nearly as much as he cherished her.</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, his mind and heart stopped racing, and he drifted to sleep as the pre-dawn light brightened the room ever so slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassandra woke a few minutes later, feeling momentarily displaced by the lack of tightness in her heart; how, for once, she felt something eerily similar to happiness as she woke. Eyes opening slowly, she was greeted by Varian’s sleeping face, his mouth slightly open as he breathed deeply. <em>Ah - there was the reason.</em></p>
<p>He looked - the vision of perfection, his long hair strewn across the pillow, having lost the hairband at some point during their time together. She moves cautiously to stroke that hair, not wanting to wake him - she wasn’t sure how long he tended to sleep, and knew she was an early riser. She’d - find out in the coming days, she was sure.</p>
<p>A tiny smile plays across her lips as her heart warms even more. The boy who’d once loved her was now a man - one who’d held onto those feelings for years, who had felt them deepen and mature as he himself had done. One who understood her on a different level than anyone else ever could; who had followed such a similar path, and had come through the other side, as she had done.</p>
<p>She is beyond thankful for the friendship he’d provided along the way… and was far beyond willing to explore something much deeper than that, now.</p>
<p>She was ready. Ready to accept his love - and, hopefully, ready to love him as well as he deserved.</p>
<p>She debates for a moment whether she should rise to start her morning routine - a fleeting thought, given that there was no way she could leave the arms surrounding her so perfectly.</p>
<p>She nuzzles in, kissing his open mouth softly. She stares at him intently, wondering how long it would be until he woke up.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d waited for her for years. A mere few hours was nothing in comparison.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... I just... I LOVE VARIAN.</p>
<p>That is all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trans!Varian Masturbation (NotInterestingPerson)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS: Explicit, Masturbation, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering </p><p>Eugarian pairing &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So - trans character, and really not up for any transphobic comments or discussions.</p><p>Please keep your comments to yourself if this is an issue for you - and also don’t read this, because moderating your own experience is important!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian stretches out on his bed, sighing deeply. It had been a long, difficult day; made all the worse by the familiar tension inside him that had been pulling him away from his work throughout. The warmth between his legs throbs slightly, angry at being ignored for so long… Varian frowns at the ceiling. Surely he could put it off for another day…</p><p>He tries to distract himself, going over the day in his head. He’d made quite the breakthrough - had discovered yet another new element, actually! Not that… not that he had anyone to show it off to. He sighed deeply, picturing his father’s face when he had told him; the blank stare, covering up the ever-familiar disappointment in his eyes when he looked at Varian, his only child, who wasn’t - how he wanted him to be.</p><p>No-one understood. No-one ever did. Though, come to think of it… perhaps Eugene had. Even if only a little. A few weeks ago, he had discovered Varian’s… secret.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p><p> </p><p>After a typical day - by typical, of course, that meant explosions - one of the flames had managed to bypass his protective gear and set fire to his shirt. He’d stripped as quickly as possible, stomping out the flames in a hurry before inspecting himself closely - thankfully, the bindings he’d created for his chest hadn’t caught as well.</p><p>Suddenly, he’d heard a clatter at the door, pulling his attention to the Captain - the one whose eyes were widened in shock as they ran over Varian’s exposed chest.</p><p>“Oh. OH… Varian?”</p><p>“EUGENE! FUCK, FUCK -” He’d scrambled for something, anything to hide behind, his hands groping blindly below his work table, securing a towel to wrap himself in. “Fuck, I’m - I’m sorry, I didn’t…”</p><p>He fell silent, tears welling in his eyes… <em>Great. Just great. Now he would lose him, too. The same way he’d lost anyone who ever - found out. And he’d tell them, he’d tell their whole group of friends, and they’d all be disgusted or disappointed or, worst of all, amused…</em></p><p>“Hey. Hey, kid. Calm down - it’s okay -”</p><p>Varian heard his steps coming closer, and jolted back automatically, unable to look him in the eye, not wanting to see the disgust he was certain was written there…</p><p>“Please - please, I know I’m not… I know I don’t fit -”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about, Varian? Of course you fit.”</p><p>Varian’s eyes flew to the older man’s face, shock overriding his fear. It was - much different than he’d been expecting. Gentle, and tender… worry and concern play across it, but not - because of Varian, but for him -</p><p>“You’re still my Hairstripe, right? Not an evil twin or anything? NO, no - don’t, ah, don’t answer that,” he added on quickly. “I know it’s you. God, Varian… I had no idea.”</p><p>“You weren’t SUPPOSED TO!” Varian yelled, clutching the towel tighter as he fought to hold back the tears. “Please, please - don’t tell anyone -”</p><p>“Of course I won’t, kid.” He paused, studying Varian’s face; for a brief moment, he wondered what the older man saw there, before Eugene continued. “This… this must be really hard for you. Do you have anyone to - to talk to about this?”</p><p>Varian stayed silent, his eyes closing as his head fell.</p><p>“Well… if you need some - I’m here for you. And - I’m not gonna treat you any differently, Var.”</p><p>His eyes flew open, looking at Eugene sharply; his disbelief must have shown clearly in them, given the flash of sadness in Eugene’s, the quiet, imploring tone that came out of him next -</p><p>“You’re still the fanboy I met so long ago… this doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>Varian lost his battle with the tears then. <em>He had still called him a boy.</em></p><p> </p><p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Varian - hadn’t quite believed him, and still had not worked up the nerve to talk to him yet. That being said, his gratefulness for the man had grown each day that had passed; Eugene had not uttered a word to anyone, and his demeanour hadn’t changed whatsoever, aside from a slight softness when the two happened to have a moment alone.</p><p>Turning on his side, Varian’s legs rubbed together just so, sending a flare of need coursing over his skin - God, did he have to? He shut his eyes for a moment, feeling the sexual desire stirring in the pit of his stomach, stretching further down… he sighed deeply. It wasn’t going away. Not this time. Shifting to lay on his back again, Varian closed his eyes again as he breathed in deeply. This body didn't feel quite like - him - but it was the one he was born with; he trembled slightly, hands skipping over his chest and heading straight for the warmth between his legs.</p><p>Varian shudders slightly as his fingers get to work, running shakily over himself. He breathes through rounded lips, lubricating his fingers before he begins touching his slit. He licks his lips as he zones in on the feeling, trying to stop his mind from thinking, focussing intently on the sensations. The warmth, the wetness, the slight thrills when he adjusted the angle - </p><p>Suddenly, Eugene pops up in his mind’s eye, and Varian’s heart begins to pound.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, kid. Need some help there?” He asked flirtatiously, arms crossed as he watched from the corner of his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? What are you doing here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enjoying the view.” He pushes himself up lithely from the wall, walking slowly towards him…</em>
</p><p>Real Varian pauses for a moment, eyes flying open and flitting across the room, lingering on the empty wall his mind had pictured the older man leaning against. Sure, he had fantasized about Flynn Rider dozens of times… but this. This felt - different. This was - Eugene, not the daring rogue of his dreams… </p><p>
  <em>“Varian…” Eugene stands above him, staring down with a knowing smile that does not mask the tenderness in his eyes. “I can guarantee, I’m just as good as Flynn Rider used to be…”</em>
</p><p>His breath caught in his throat as he debates - only for a moment. Varian closes his eyes again, allowing himself to picture the fantasy more clearly as his fingers begin to stroke again.</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugene smiles broadly at him, and begins removing his shirt. His extremely well-proportioned torso is exposed slowly; Varian’s eyes linger over the lines of defined muscles, the curve of his chest, the dark brown of his perfectly centred nipples that harden ever so slightly from the fresh air -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like what you see?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good.” He smiled all the more, throwing the shirt off to the side; one hand wanders behind his neck, clutching the nape of his hair, the other running lingeringly up and down his stomach, his chest, his neck… </em>
</p><p>Varian’s fingers quicken slightly, a moan pushing itself from his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Come here. Can - can you come here, please?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, since you said please…” Eugene climbs into the bed, stretching himself out next to Varian. He throws a leg over his hip as Varian turns to face him; his hands cup his face gently, his thumbs running smoothly over his lips. “Now what do you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian presses himself against his lips lightly; Eugene pulls back with quirked eyebrows. “You call that a kiss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fingers twine in Varian’s hair, and he pushes himself against him - his movements are far surer, far more confident than Varian’s had been as Eugene’s tongue prods his mouth open, working inside with such practiced ease that Varian is momentarily shocked, before his own desire hits him like a brick -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s hands fly to Eugene’s arms, exploring them with gentle strokes. The skin is nearly buttery from its smoothness, the hairs on him completely soft; he moves to his chest, and discovers the same thing there. He runs all the more gently over his nipples, smooth circles and light touches that make the older man shiver as they harden all the more from the contact; Eugene’s chest is moving sharply beneath his fingers, panting from the exertion and pushing itself further into his hands, craving more contact. As the two eventually break their kiss for air, Eugene studies him intently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I touch you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand pulls away from his face, pressing itself down just below his belly button; Varian bites his lip, studying him closely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can… can I see yours first?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugene laughs lightly. “Of course. Whatever you want, Var.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He undoes his pants quickly, looking at him again as he moves to shove them down. “I can’t wait to see your face…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His erection jumps out, standing strong and proud; it is just as perfectly proportioned as the rest of him, thick and beautiful. It swells all the more under Varian’s gaze; he is entranced by it, a sudden flare of warmth that brightens all the more inside him… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugene begins to run his fingers along his length, slowly, teasingly. “I knew you’d like it…” His second hand reaches for Varian’s, pulling it forward slowly; blue eyes glance up to find his face being watched intently, Eugene biting his lip as Varian moves forward of his own accord, wrapping his hand around the throbbing member in front of him…</em>
</p><p>His body begins to shake as the real Varian’s touch becomes rougher, imagining it is Eugene who he is touching… </p><p>
  <em>He lets out low, pleasured moans as Varian pumps him slowly, experimentally, seeking out every spot that makes him shudder, or twitch. Eugene wriggles forward, positioning himself the same as before, his hand slightly lower as it rests just above his pubic hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moves slowly, cautiously between his legs, fingers gently prodding. “So ready for me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slid confidently inside him as a thumb worked his slit. Eugene leans forward, kissing him deeply as he moves his delicate, talented fingers, seeming to be everywhere at the same time; inside, above, shallow and deep…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, you feel amazing…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s grip tightens as he pumps Eugene all the faster; the older man is surprised by it, gasping out in pleasure. His fingers respond in kind, moving faster and faster… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian switches angles, the sharp warmth of orgasm growing swiftly within him as he finds the perfect one -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come for me, Varian. Please, please come for me -”</em>
</p><p>Varian does so with great force, body tensing sharply as the slickness bursts forth. Trembling gasps leave him as he works himself through his orgasm; Eugene’s eyes are clear as day in his mind, full of love, acceptance and a desperate need to satisfy the younger man.</p><p>As his body throbs in the pleasurable aftermath, Varian’s heart hammered all the harder against his chest. He’d not allowed himself to do this since he’d been discovered by Eugene - but something about him knowing who Varian truly was had made it… so much more satisfying.</p><p>As a wholesome tiredness began to overtake his body, Varian thought about the man all the more. His kind, gentle eyes, his calm and soothing voice… his openness to talk, to help, his spoken and proven promise of treating Varian as the man he was…</p><p>The pit of anxiety that Varian had felt his whole life seemed to loosen for the first time that he could ever remember it doing so.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe… maybe he was ready to take Eugene up on that offer, now.</em>
</p><p>A small smile comes to his lips as he fades into a gentle sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Actor AU Discord Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after The Allure of the Moon! Just a fun little way to announce the DIscord server we have been working on &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra slides into the backstage area with a stretch and groan. “What a long day…”</p><p>She spots Eugene walking ahead of her, and notices his eyes trained on the water table. Her own eyes squint as she smirks; she takes off at a run, passing him before he even knew she was off set. He lets out a choked gasp as she reaches the water jug, bypassing a cup to drink straight from the brim.</p><p>“Jeez, Cassandra! Leave some for the rest of us!” Eugene berated - Cass ignores him, continuing to down the liquid until she is sated.</p><p>“Not like you were out there for more then, what, a second?” She gasps out, unwilling to catch her breath before her reply.</p><p>Eugene opens his mouth to retort, but he was swiftly drowned out by Lance.</p><p>“I know, right?! Honestly, how Doomed Ships is giving a star like myself so little screen time is beyond me…”</p><p>“I dunno… I think she’s doing a pretty great job…” Varian said, rather more shyly than anyone was used to.</p><p>“Agreed!” Cass said heartily, gesturing him towards her. She boops his nose affectionately as he arrives, passing him the water jug. “You’re doing great, kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… the ‘new star’ of the show, and whatnot…” Eugene said sarcastically; he continued hurriedly as Cassandra’s fiery gaze landed on him. “Cass is right, though. You’re doing a great job, Hairstripe - the readers love you! Even if they aren’t getting as much ‘Flynn Rider’ as I know they need -”</p><p>‘Or a certain Mr. Strongbow -”</p><p>“Or the DuoGirls!” Angry and Catalina piped up in unison.</p><p>Cass shifted forward angrily, having seen Varian’s apology on his lips. Opening her mouth to tell her friends off, she is interrupted by the arrival of the Princess.</p><p>“Hey, now… pipe down, you guys. This story is about Cass and Varian right now! Besides - I’m sure everyone will get more time in part 2!” she said placatingly. “Besides, have you heard about the new <strong>Discord Server</strong> she’s been working on?! Best! Server! Ever!”</p><p>Most of the group looked blankly at her for a beat before Varian began waving his arms frantically.</p><p>“OH! OH! You mean <span class="u"><strong>Tangled Of Our Own</strong></span>? The one she’s been working on with <strong>Vanitatum</strong>?!”</p><p>“Exactly the one!” Rapunzel said, beaming as she waited for him to continue.</p><p>He giggled slightly in his excitement. “Oh-ho-ho, it is <em><strong>AMAZING</strong></em>! A community space for talks and discussions with other people in the fandom!”</p><p>“Yeah! Seriously - there are channels for SO MANY THINGS! The Cassarian Chronicles, the One Shots, other fic recommendations -”</p><p>“A channel for listening to music together, a place to share your artwork, a game channel -”</p><p>“Even random spam and off-topic channels if people just wanna chat!” Rapunzel added.</p><p>“AND - don’t forget the roleplay channels!” Varian shouted.</p><p>“Aaaah! I feel like we’re still missing <span class="u"><strong>SO MANY AMAZING FEATURES!</strong></span>” </p><p>The two squeal in excitement before looking at the others; aside from a slightly bored-looking Cass, they look thoroughly intrigued.</p><p>“All right, all right - so how do I sign up?!” Lance asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“Easy! Just use this invitation link!” Rapunzel replied brightly.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <a href="https://discord.gg/GQvTg4MNaY">https://discord.gg/GQvTg4MNaY</a>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“You’ll be added to the server - make sure you <span class="u"><strong>read through the rules</strong></span> to make sure you know what you’re agreeing to follow before you <span class="u"><strong>become verified!</strong></span>” she followed up.</p><p>The group pull out their phones immediately - all except Cass, that is. Varian’s smile faded slightly, and he walked up to her slowly.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t look at me like that,” she said urgently, throwing her hands up to fend him off. “I don’t <em>have</em> Discord -”</p><p>Varian widens his eyes all the more, fully aware of how adorable he is. “It’s FREE! And <em>really easy</em> to sign up - there’s an app for your phone AND one for the computer, plus you could always just use their website -”</p><p>“But I - don’t…” she trailed off as he looked at her beseechingly.</p><p>“Come on, Cassie. Please?”</p><p>“Yeah, come on Cass!” Rapunzel interjected. “Look, even Eugene has figured it out -”</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong>HEY -</strong></span>”</p><p>Cassandra’s lip curled at the challenge. <em>If HE could do it… SHE could do it BETTER.</em></p><p>Pushing out a small sigh of defeat, she pulls her phone from her pocket and hands it to Varian. He whizzes through the process and hands it back to her…</p><p>“<span class="u"><strong>18+?</strong></span> Wait, that means… you and the girls REALLY shouldn’t be on here -”</p><p>Varian smiled, face pulling into his typical 'explanation' face - much to Cass' dismay. “Um, we’re FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Honestly, considering Doom is trying to create an inclusive community for all ships, it seems, heh heh, like that sort of attitude is -" </p><p>“Oh… yeah, all right. I see your point,” Cass said quickly.</p><p>He glances up at the title of the chapter. “I mean, we are in an actor AU right now - how do you even know I'm not in my 30s? Anyway...<span class="u"> the server is 18+ for real life people</span> who are joining -”</p><p>“YEAH. I get it,” she said exasperatedly.</p><p>“Just so we’re clear. I mean, it's not like -”</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>“I SAID I GET IT!”</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>&lt;~~~&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, my friends! You read that correctly!</p><p>Vanitatum and I have created a new Discord server, <strong><span class="u">Tangled Of Our Own</span></strong>, that all of us can chat and hang out on!</p><p>The server is 18+, due to some - smutty features, of course, and given that we have all found each other through my work, it seemed appropriate! The rest of the rules, you can wait and see when you come join us.</p><p>A little breakdown of how to gain access after clicking the link:</p><p>1) Click the checkmark on the Welcome Page</p><p>2) Click the checkmark on the Rules page</p><p>3) Choose your roles on the Roles page to gain access to content you want!</p><p> </p><p>SO MANY FEATURES! So cool! (And, let’s be real, the majority of that was Vanitatum - be sure to send her your thanks!)</p><p>Here is the link, once again:</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/GQvTg4MNaY">https://discord.gg/GQvTg4MNaY</a>
</p><p>Hope to see you all there!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>